Song Of Destiny Neji's Sister Story
by XxSiren's SongxX
Summary: A story about Neji's sister, Kaki. Kaki is an emotionless girl, much like Itachi...and the Jinchuriki of a powerful beast of legend. Will Neji prevail in doing what she wanted him to do?
1. 01 Infomation

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Infomation~*~

Name: Kaki Hyuuga (Fire - Kaki / Towards the sky - Hyuuga)

Ninja Rank: Jounin

Age: 10 / Academy Graduate Age: 8

Chakra Natures: Lightning,Water and Fire

Keikei Genkai: Byakugan

Family: Neji Hyuuga - Older Brother,Alive  
>Hizashi Hyuuga - Father, Alive<br>Hanabi Hyuuga - Cousin , Alive  
>Hinata Hyuuga - Cousin, Alive<br>Hiashi Hyuuga - Uncle, Alive

Looks: Long Jet-black hair to her waist, along with bangs, Hyuuga Clan`s signature pale pupil-less eyes, Angel-like face. 1.57m tall.

Family Branch: Elite Branch (Made up...)Elite Branch-The branch for the gifted members of the Hyuuga Clan

Friends: No one

Village: Konohagakure

Outfit: Khaki Shirt with fishnet underneath, Brown pants with stockings and blue shinobi sandals. Headband is tied around her neck.

History: Kaki was hailed as the 'Genius' of the Hyuuga clan, and was taken by Hiashi Hyuuga, the head branch's head and was placed in the Elite Branch. Kaki is a close-range fighter, mainly using the 'Eight Trigrams' techniques and the Gentle Fist. But Kaki knows some Jutsu in case her opponent is a long-range fighter.

Kaki is a quiet and emotionless girl. From young, she was usually seen in a corner of the academy, or at home. She would sometimes talk to Neji, but it's rare.

Kaki does not have a marked forehead, but is trained everyday by Hiashi, to 'improve her abilities'. She hates Hanabi and Hinata but deep inside, she cares for Neji.

Hobby: Training to become stronger

Jutsu: Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms  
>Eight Trigrams Empty Palm<br>Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm  
>Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher<br>Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms  
>Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven<br>Gentle Fist  
>Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body<br>Palm Bottom  
>Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu<br>Fire Style, Pheonix Flower Jutsu  
>Chidori<br>Lightning Cutter  
>Fire Style, Fire Dragon Bullet<br>Fire Style, Blaze ball technique  
>Water Style, Water Shockwave<br>Water Style,Water Whip  
>Water Style, Rampaging Water<br>(Alot? Genious, after all :D)

Summoning Techinique: Wolves


	2. 02 Harsh Training

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Chapter One, Harsh Training~*~

"Get up!" Hiashi ordered as Kaki was heavily panting and her Byakugan was threatening to dispate every second. Looking up as her heavy panting dispated, Kaki was ready for another segment of harsh training by none other then the 'great' Hiashi Hyuuga. "Now, use your Chakra to hit all four training dummies at once" Hiashi ordered. Kaki winced in pain as she concentrated what leftover Chakra she had and shot it in bullets at the training dummies out of her Chakra Points.

"Crack!" The dummies fell as rubble onto the hard training floor of the Elite Branch Dojo. "Sorry for interrupting this training session Hiashi-sama, but the Hokage wants to see Kaki." Neji said softly with authority in his voice. "Very well. Kaki, this session is over for today" Hiashi said as Kaki smiled in her mind.

"It's finally over..."Kaki thought. Kaki then turned to walk out of the room..stumbling on the way. Picking up speed, Kaki flew through the village and in no time, reached the Hokage's Residence.

"Knock,Knock" Kaki respectfully knocked on the door before making her entrance. "Come in!" Tsunade's voice rang out. Opening the door, Kaki bowed. "So we are going on a mission with her?" Naruto yelled in his usual energetic voice. "Kaki, I hope your not too worn out...but the village is running low on ninja forces, and so, i need to send you on an urgent mission" Tsunade annouced and Kaki nodded, trying to push her words of complain to the back of her mind. "Kaki, you will lead this team of Chunin and one Genin. Their names are Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura. You guys will be heading for a forest near the Land Of Lightning. The Akatsuki have been spotted there by bypassers." Tsunade ordered. "Hai!" Everyone but Kaki said. Kaki merely nodded as they left the room to begin the mission.

"Alrighty! So this Kaki Hyuuga is the leader huh? Another snobby Hyuuga?" Naruto teased as Kaki tensed. "Baka! You do know she's in the Elite Branch of the Hyuuga Clan right?" Kiba scolded. "Err...Whats the Elite Branch?" Naruto Enquired, making everyone sweatdrop. "Naruto...your hopeless!"Sakura chided. "If I'm hopeless, then you explain!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura and Kiba sighed and sweatdropped. "Naruto, The Elite Branch of the Hyuuga Clan is only for the best, the finest, strongest Ninja in the Hyuuga Clan." Sakura explained as Kiba cut in. "I'm sure Kaki-chan can beat you hands down!" Kiba teased. "Oh yeah?"Naruto yelled again causing everyone to look in our direction. "Yo Kaki-KUN!" Naruto teased again as I held my anger back and bit my tounge. "BAKA!" Sakura and Kiba yelled at him. "Don't get her angry you stupid Baka!" Sakura smacked Naruto on his head as the group neared the village's exit.

"The Land Of Lightning is a three-day trip if we have no interruptions" Kaki said in a emotionless voice, much like Itachi's. "G-Got it..."The trio behind her answered as she looked back with her pale lavender eyes. "Let's go" Kaki said as she sped off, causing the trio to speed up and chase after her.

"Kaki-sama! Slow down!"Naruto whined. Kaki muttered something as she lowered her speed, allowing the others to catch up. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for her.

Suddenly, a kunai flew through the air as it cut Naruto's cheek. "Woof Woof!" Akamaru barked as another barrage of kunai flew towards us. "Rotation!" Kaki spun as Chakra revolted around her. Her 'Rotation' was oddly larger then any other Hyuuga's and could shield others. The kunai bounced off it as the enemy ninja began to show themselves.

(Author: Not the Akatsuki, sorry :P)

The ninja wore black masks that only exposed her mouths, gray robes with a black sash complete with a shuriken holster and their ninja sandals. Akamaru growled softly as Kiba silenced him. "Since theres eight, we each take two"Kaki said as she sped off, Byakugan already acivated.

-Kaki's Fight-

Kaki charged at two ninja that seemed strong as the other six sped off towards Kiba,Naruto and Sakura. "Look, we have a little girlie to fight..pa-the-ic!" One teased as the other began his attack. Taking out a sword, he charged as he other stayed back. "Must be a medical ninja.."Kaki analysed. "Water style,water whip!" A watery whip appeared in Kaki's hand as she easily took out the one with the sword. The 'medical ninja' cowered away in fright as Kaki sped behind him and used a gentle fist attack, straight to his heart.

-Kiba and Akamaru's fight-

Four charged towards Kiba as he got into his battle stance. "Mine!"Naruto cut in as he used his shadow clones to make a barrier, leaving Kiba with two. "Let's take out the trash,Akamaru!" Kiba said with a smirk as a barrage of kunai flew towards them. Quickly dodging them, Akamaru transformed into a doppelganger of Kiba. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as they spun and charged into the two ninja, missing...

"Bang!"Kiba and Akamaru had hit a tree. "Urgh.."Kiba whined as he felt his head for bumps. Taking this chance, the enemy ninja decided to attack. "Fire Style, Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Kaki had cut in to protect Kiba using a fire Jutsu, quickly ending the lives of the two ninja mercilessly. "K-Kaki...that was quick..."Kiba stammered.

-Sakura's fight- (This story is in Shippuden, so Sakura is stronger :D)

"Cha!"Sakura yelled as she punched the ground, making it shake as if an earthquake had occured. Unlucky for her, the ninja had the use of paper wings. Sakura gritted her teeth as they started to attack. "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" They said in unison as two water dragons appeared. Taking this chance, Sakura quickly ran up one of them, reaching the ninja in the air and quickly giving one of them a punch to the face. "Aargh!" The ninja yelled as his face bled. Sakura then grabbed on to the other's foot, and used her weight to drag him onto the ground.

"Boom!"The defening sound echoed through the eerie forest. As the other ninja tried to use Taijutsu to attack Sakura, he was quickly finished.

-Naruto's Fight-

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto cooed as he tranformed into five nude women and tried to seduce the men. "Nice try kiddo..."One of them said as he quickly used a Genjutsu to occupy Naruto. Sakura then rushed into the rescue, sighing at Naruto's immaturity. Punching the ground with force, the ground shattered and shook. Lightning sparked through the cracks soon after. "Chidori!"Kaki's voice could be heard. Not noticing the lightning current, the enemy ninja stepped into the cracks and got electrocuted.

-Normal-

Kaki and Kiba, along with Akamaru ran through the forest. Kaki softly sighed in her mind as she saw that her teammates were having trouble catching up. Biting her thumb, Kaki slammed her hands onto the tree branch, summoning three of her wolves. Nodding, the wolves ran towards Naruto,Sakura and Kiba. "Get on"Kaki said emotionlessly as Naruto refused to get on. "You underestimate my speed Kaki-chan!" He yelled at Kaki loudly. Kaki just snapped her fingers as she got on Akamaru and they sped off quickly, with Kaki using a Jutsu on Akamaru to help him run after. Naruto was left behind as he squirmed. Sighing, he took a so called short-cut...

-Night-

Kaki's hair whipped around her face as she turned to see only Kiba and Sakura. "Great..Naruto is LOST..."Sakura complained. Kaki activated her Byakugan.

-Naruto's side-

Naurto wandered through the forest aimlessly..he was hopelessly lost. Just then, shadowy figures appeared around me, before quickly dissapearing. "Weird..ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "There you are..."Sakura's annoyed voice rang out as Kaki and Kiba ran through the forest. Kaki sighed softly. "Actually, you got us closer...the land of lightning is there..."Kiba said as he pointed to some buildings in the distance. Kaki nodded as she summoned her wolves. "Let's go..." She said as the four of us sped through the green, lush forest.

-Mission site-

"Akamaru, Kiba, use your noses..."Kaki ordered. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed and turned to face the rest with dissapointed expressions. "Nope..no scents..."Kiba said dissapointed. Kaki shook her head with her Byakugan activated. "No Chakra.." "Looks like this site is deserted...the Akatsuki probaly abandoned it and covered up their traces..."Sakura concluded as Kaki summoned a small wolf kit.

"Ryuu, take this scroll back to Lady Tsunade"Kaki ordered as the kit nodded and rushed off using the speed of light though the forest. "Looks like our mission is done"Kaki said as she turned. "Let's go" Summoning her wolves, we made a three day trip only last two.

-Konohagakure-

"Lady Tsunade!"Shizune cried as she carried Ryuu, the wolf kit in her hands. On it's back was a small scroll. Opening the scroll, Tsunade gritted her teeth in annoyance at the contents:

Lady Tsunade,

No traces of the Akatsuki were found at the site, we are heading back now.

Kaki Hyuuga.

"Great..must have changed locations!"Tsunade yelled as Kaki and her troop walked through the door. "No traces,huh?"Tsunade said in annoyance as Kaki nodded in agreement. "Very well. Dismissed-" "Granny Tsunade! Kaki's wolves are so cool! One of them has a scar, ones all white, ones-"Naruto droned on and on as Kaki, Sakura and Kiba exited the room.

Kaki exited the room as she headed back to the Hyuuga Residence, deciding to stop off at the Main Branch Hoursehold to see Hinata, or maybe Hanabi's training. Oddly, Kaki saw Neji. "Oh hello Kaki. Was the mission a success?" Hiashi said upon noticing her. Kaki nodded as Neji looked up and saw her. A small smile lit up his face. "Hello Kaki." He said. "I have something to discuss with Kaki. Neji, take a break"Hiashi said to Neji as Kaki nodded at Neji, her way of saying 'hello'. Walking off with Hiashi to a meeting room, Hiashi sat down and took out a scroll.

"Kaki, as you know, your one of the best of the Hyuuga clan. And you alos know that my elder daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, is very weak..and not even as strong as her sister, Hanabi. If it's not too much trouble and exhausting, after training, could you help train Hinata for me so that i could focus on Hanabi and Neji?" Hiashi asked. Having no choice, Kaki..

CLIFFY! :D


	3. 03 Leaving

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Chapter Two,Training Hinata~*~

(This Chapter Has Infomation Not Mentioned...Read on to find out what!)

Nodded. "Thank you Kaki. Hinata should learn to be more like you..." Hiashi said with resent, pushing the scroll to me. "Sadly, your father is the one who has children with the ability to actually lead a clan...maybe he should have been born first..."Hiashi shook his thoughts away as walked out of the room. "Train with Neji...he could learn from you" Hiashi said as he walked off. Kaki followed him out with a sad feeling in her chest. "Neji..." Stuffing the scroll in her backpack, Kaki left the room and saw Neji.

"Neji, Kaki, let's have a one-on-one duel" Hiashi said with a small nod as Kaki and Neji got into similiar fighting poses and activated their Byakugan.

"Begin"

That single word from Hiashi started the fight...

Kaki stayed back as Neji started to use his Gentle Fist easily blocked them and nulled the Chakra used. As soon as Neji got in range, Kaki began her assualt.

"Eight Trigrams, Mountain Crusher!"

Kaki easily pushed Neji away and knocked him into a pillar. ending the fight quickly. "Neji, your reflexes are too slow" Hiashi remarked. Kaki gave a small, rare smile to Neji as she extended her hand to help him up. "Let's try hitting some small, moving targets"Hiashi said as he made some clones of insects.

"Eight Trigrams,One art blow body" Kaki whispered as small, Chakra needles emerged from her body, each hitting the insects spot-on. "Good job Kaki...only thing I expect from my Elite branch member. Neji, you try now" Neji nodded and used a head-on approach to hit the insects.

He missed one.

Hiashi's brow furrowed, not at Neji but at Hinata and Hanabi who were outside the room. "It's rude to eavesdrop"He said as Hinata and Hanabi walked in, heads on the floor. "We're sorry Father. It's just that Lady Tsunade wants to see Kaki" Hanabi said as Hinata bowed. "Very well, Kaki, go to the Hokage's Residence..if it's a mission, do me proud" "Yes Hiashi-sama" Kaki said softly.

-Hokage's Residence-

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Kaki whispered, her voice barely audible. "Kaki, this letter came in through one of the sand village's hawks. It's for you" Tsunade said as Shizune passed a letter to Kaki. Kaki opened up the letter swiftly and read the contents quickly, her mood dropping by the second.

Kaki,

It's me, Hizashi (sp?). I heard that the Akatsuki were looking for a girl by your name..I asked the Kazekage to send this message to you since I'm in Sunagakure. Be careful.

"Well what's it say?"Shizune inquired as Tsunade nodded. Kaki shook her head. "Nothing important" She answered, her voice icy, ice cold. "O-okay...Dismissed"Tsunade was startled by the coldness of her voice.

Kaki turned and opened the door, leaving the room as she thought about her father's words...Akatsuki...

-Naruto's side-

"Thanks Old Man!" Naruto yelled as he ate the ramen he was given heartily. "Ichiraku's always the best!" Naruto said with a big smile. Just then, Hinata walked in, her face immediately flushing when she saw Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto!" Hinata said in surprise.

-Kaki's Side-

Biting her thumb, Kaki summoned Ryuu , the wolf kit , Tora, the wolf tracker and Kitu, and wolf healer. "You three scout Konoha's border for Akatsuki members" Kaki ordered as the wolves nodded, heading off. Kaki nodded at them and headed off to the Hyuuga Residence.

-Naruto's Side-

Hinata ate her ramen with a red face. "Hinata, are you sick or something?"Naruto asked out of concern. "I-I'm fine!"Hinata said as she finished her ramen, and quickly ran out. Bumpig into Kaki. "Yo Kaki! What's up?" Naruto waved at her happily. "Oh Hello...K-Kaki-sama..." Hinata said as she ran off. Kaki looked at her, dazed as she walked off towards her destination, ignoring Naruto.

Kaki sped off towards her home, to see Neji resting against a tree, his eyes closed. Kaki smiled at the sight of her usually serious brother with such a calm and happy expression on his angelic face. She walked into the Hyuuga Residence without making a sound.

"Oh hello Kaki!" Hiashi said with a smile. "Hello" Kaki replied. Hanabi peeped out from behind Hiashi's leg with an overconfident expression. "Hanabi, I would like you to spar with Kaki here" Hiashi said to his younger daughter. Hanabi nodded as she looked at Kaki with a 'you will lose, brat!' look. Kaki activated her Byakugan and walked to the middle of the main branch household, where a training ground stood.

"Begin" Hiashi's voice called out.

Hanabi charged at Kaki with her palms outstretched,ready to hit Kaki's heart. Catching her wrists, Kaki cut off the Chakra Flow to her hands with ease. "Eight Trigrams, One Hundred-" Kaki had let down her guard for a mere second as Hanabi tripped her. Doing a somersault, Kaki managed to avoid hitting the ground and stood upright. "Haaaaa!"Hanabi charged with her hands in front of her. "Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms!"

Using her amazing flexibility, Kaki dodged all of Hanabi's strikes but the last few which hit her chest, making her cough up blood. Taking this chance, Hanabi got ready to finish Kaki off.

"Summoning Technique!" Kaki managed to summon one of her battle wolves in time to block Hanabi's assualt. "Uso ..- cough! - Attack!" Kaki said as she coughed up more blood...after all, she had part of her mind given to thinking about Hizashi's message to care about this fight.

"Aaaargh!"Hanabi's voice cried as Uso managed to win the fight for Kaki. "Kaki-chan, you okay?"Uso inquired as Kaki pulled herself up. "Y-yes I'm fine" Kaki said as she shakily looked up. She could not erase the letter Hizashi sent her from her mind's eye...

"Kaki, what happened? I thought you would do better! Hanabi, excellent job." Hiashi chided and Kaki used the pillar to stand up. "Gomen...Hiashi-sama..."Kaki's voice was all but a mere whisper by then. Pulling herself to her room to wash up, Kaki collapsed on the bed.

-Next Day-

Kaki stood up from her bed, groggy. After all, it was four in the morning. Limping to the toilet to wash up, Kaki tied her hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the room to catch some training...she nearly lost to Hanabi...her enemy...

-Training Grounds-

Kaki was getting ready to train when her three scouter wolves came running up to her. "Kaki! Kaki! We spotted two Akatsuki members on the border!" They exclaimed as Kaki's brow furrowed. "Okay. Got it" Kaki nodded as the three wolves turned into smoke. Just then, a bag popped above her head, sprinkling sleep powder over her. Kaki fought her eyelids closing and the urge to sleep as two cloaked individuals appeared. Kaki then felt a familiar presence beside her... a comrade perhaps? Kaki felt the ground shake as she blacked out.

-Akatsuki-

"Who knew the Hyuuga kids were so fucking weak?"Hidan exclaimed as Neji fell onto the floor in defeat. Scooping Kaki up in his arms he smiled. "Wow...she's fucking beautiful" He exclaimed as a few strands of Kaki's hair fell onto her pale face. "Hurry up Hidan..Time is money..."Kakuzu complained as Hidan quickened his pace. "Got it...baka" Hidan said, angry.

-Kaki's dream-

_"Kaki...Kaki..."A voice mummered._

_"Who's there?"Kaki whispered back as a pale being...a girl perhaps...appeared before her. Her features were the total opposite of Kaki's...her white hair was cropped short and her eyes were black...she was short and wore a long white dress...something Kaki would never wear._

_"Neji is hurt...you don't want to leave him to face Hiashi's wrath do you?"The being said._

_"N-No!"Kaki replied, worried._

_"Well...your currently in dreamland...you would not be able to do a thing for him..Oh, and call me Okubi (One Hundred Million Tailed Beast)" Okubi said with an evil smirk. "But..I can save him if you want!" _

_"Save him.."Kaki said with her palm, crunched into a fist, on her heart._

_"Very well..."Okubi agreed with a nod._

-Reality-

Kaki's body sparked black as it quickly enshrouded her. Her eyes snapped open, now a dark black. Sharp wolf-like ears and a wolf-like tail appeared on her as she lept out of Hidan's grasp, now standing on four legs. Tails appeared, but to the naked eye, it would be seen as a stump. A hundred million tails swishing back and froth with amazing speed.

"Grrrr..."Kaki growled as Hidan got his scythe out. "I heard about this fucking powerful monster back in...Yugakure? It's supposed to be a fucking mother powerful beast..."Hidan said as he got ready. "Never knew you-" Kakuzu was interrupted as Kaki sped past him for Neji.

-Neji's side-

Neji opened his eyes weakly due to all the blood he was losing...quick. A black being was in front of him, and it seemed to be protecting him. "Wait...I know this feeling..."He thought. A quick rush of emotions was passing through him...this emotion always came by when Kaki was near him...his childhood sweetheart.

"Kaki?"Neji said softly, scared of angering the beast. The beast relaxed as it saw that Neji was okay. A ball began to form in it's mouth. It swelled to become as big as a house before the beast shot it at the Akatsuki members, who quickly reacted, fleeing.

-Kaki's dream-

_"Thanks..I owe you.."Kaki said with relief on her face._

_"Hey, no problem...just call on me if you need too!"Okubi said happily as it returned the body to Kaki._

-Reality-

The wolf-like beast quickly shrunk into a more human-like form, taking on arms and legs. Neji quickly realised that it was Kaki. "Neji..."Kaki said with relief in her voice...a rare emotion. "W-What was that?"Neji asked, startled. Kaki shook her head. Biting her thumb, Kaki summoned Shirui, the travelling wolf. "Carry Neji for me" Kaki asked as Shirui nodded and whisked Neji on his back. "Hospital" Kaki said as the wolf sped off towards Konoha Hospital.

-Kaki's flashback-

"No! Spare my daughter!"Kaki's mother shouted as Hiashi carried a small imperial jar in his hands. Inside, it contained the Okubi's spirit.

"The Hyuuga Clan is weakened right now. Most of our shinobi are weaklings! Even my own daughter, Hinata! I'm sealing this Okubi beast into Kaki!" Hiashi said as he charged a dagger into Kaki's mother's heart, ending her life.

Kaki hid in an own closet hidden in the attic of the Elite Branch household. Her hair was standing as she felt Hiashi's presence. Her own father was away on a mission, she was totally defenseless...she could not fight off Hiashi anyway right now...the doors of the closet opened as Hiashi pulled her out and threw her on the wooden quickly drew a blood circle around her and threw a bunch of chains on her body.

"Eight Trigrams, Sealing Jutsu!" Doing some hand signs, Hiashi slammed the jar on Kaki's shoulder as the black flame emerged from the broken, shattered pieces of the jar. Kaki cried out in pain as the spirit made it's way into her. Her Chakra was strengthed and her stamina increased. Kaki had droplets of sweat rolling down her pale, white ghostly face as she felt Hiashi leave the room..."Why? I trusted him.."Kaki cried in her mind as tears rolled down her cheeks.

-Reality-

Kaki's headband slid from her neck onto the floor, falling with a 'clink' sound. "If i stay...the Okubi will probaly unleash havoc for the village...I can't let that happen..."Kaki thought as tears started to flow.


	4. 04 Tears

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Tears,Sorrow,Pain,Hate and Love~*~

Neji looked out of the hospital window with a confused look on his face. "Your all done Neji. You can go now"The nurse said in a cheerful voice. Standing, Neji sprinted out of the room, into the forest to find Kaki. "I saw that beast before in Iruka's class.. The Okubi!" He thought as he saw Kaki's black hair through the tree leaves. Her leaf headband was on the grassy forest ground. Kaki suddenly threw a poisoned kunai in Neji's direction, narrowly missing him. "Neji, come out before I make you"Kaki said in an icy cold voice. "Your thinking of leaving aren't you? As your older brother, I forbid you to leave!"Neji ordered as Kaki shot a taunting look at him. "You...really aren't aware of the..O-Okubi's power aren't you, Neji, hmm?" Kaki replied. "So it's true...Your the jinchuriki of the Okubi" Neji said as he grabbed Kaki's wrist tightly. "Don't."He said softly, but with a small amount of force. "I-I'm sorry..."Kaki said as she hit Neji's pressure point, knocking him out.

Tears rolled down Kaki's cheeks once again as she laid Neji on a tree trunk. Picking up her headband, she placed it in Neji's bandaged hand and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you.."Kaki said as she left.

Kaki sped swiftly through the forest, where she met two cloaked ninja. The Akatsuki. "So...you defected from Konohagakure. Ready to join us, hmm?"One asked with force. "No" Kaki replied, angering the man. "Don't make us use force..on your brother,hmm?" The man asked again. Kaki flinced, her weak spot discovered. Giving a small nod, Kaki thought about Neji as she was knocked out by the other man...a redhead, Sasori No Askuna perhaps? "Stay Safe...I'll be back one day" Kaki thought as darkness closed in on her.

-Neji's Side-

"Neji...Neji..."A voice was calling my name. "K-Kaki?"Neji thought as he opened his eyes...to see Shizune. "Oh..Shizune..."Neji said dissapointed as he raised his bandaged hand, feeling something in it. A black headband with the hidden leaf symbol craved on it stared back at him. "No..Kaki!"Neji cried as tears started to roll down his face. "What happened Neji?"Shizune cried in panic, trying to consol him. "Kaki...S-She D-D-Defected..."Neji stammered as Shizune froze. "C'mon. Lets get you to Tsunade-sama"Shizune said as she let Neji lean on her, carrying him to Tsunade's office.

-Time skip, Ten minutes-

"What! Kaki defected?"Tsunade yelled as she heard Neji's story. "Y-Yeah.."Neji sniffled softly as he looked up to see Tsunade's worried face. "Oh no..The Akatsuki probaly have her in their sights..."Tsunade turned, a worried look for all to see. "We have to send a tracking team after her to get her back...before she turns evil!"Tsunade exclaimed.

-Kaki's side-

Kaki walked into a cave under a large, beautiful waterfall into the Akatsuki's current hideout. "So who's the hot chic?" A blue fish-like one said in a loud voice. "Were'nt you the one sent to capture him,hmmm?"Kaki's captor said with a teasing voice. "oh whatever"The fish-like one turned away with a slight embarassed blush forming. "But yeah, gotta admit. She's cute"

Kaki blushed at the compliments as a shadowy figure with piercings appeared with a blue-haired lady. "This is Kaki Hyuuga. She will be joining us." The man said with authority over everyone. Kaki looked up. "Hello" She spoke in a soft voice. The lady then came forward. "I'm Konan, nice to meet you. Allow me to lead you to your room" Kaki nodded as she followed Konan to her room in the Akatsuki. When the doors opened, Kaki gasped. The room was plain, but still beautiful. Wooden simple floorings, a queen-sized bed and a conjoined toilet, along with furniture. "Thanks" Kaki said with a smile. "I take that you like it. Enjoy!" Konan said as she waved goodbye. Kaki shot a determined look at everything around her in the room. "I will become stronger...become the top dog in Konohagakure!" She thought.

-A few years later-

Kaki leaned on a tree outside the Akatsuki's current hideout, a cave in Sunagakure. She was stronger, for sure. She had learnt many new Jutsus, as well as created a few original ones. Looking up in the sky, she saw a cloud that resembled Neji. "I miss him..."Kaki thought as her black cloak flapped in the wind, her now even longer black hair tied in a high ponytail practically flying. Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence..a familiar Chakra signature...

**Neji**

Her brother stood before her, his longer brownish-black hair tied in it's classic ponytail. Their eyes met, Kaki's eyes were a darker tint of lavender, her skin almost white. Kaki smiled. "I was waiting for you, brother" Kaki said in a soft voice. "K-Kaki...Why? Why did you leave? Everytime Tsunade sent men to get you back, you...killed them, why? Why? Why?" Neji stammered, not believing that Kaki was right there. "Before I answer those, your little friends have to be flushed out..."Kaki said as she pulled her hands behind her back, making Rock Lee, Tenten and Might Guy fall out of the bushes. "Aargh!"Tenten whinced in pain. "Leave them out of this! This matter is between you and me!"Neji growled. "Alright"Kaki realeased the Chakra Strings binding them as they struggled to stand up. "Let's see if your stronger, Neji" Kaki said as she got into her battle stance, Byakugan activated.

"Why don't we make this more interesting? I win, you go back to Konoha." Neji said as he got into his battle stance and activated his Byakugan with a hand seal. "If I win, I stay" Kaki nodded and beckoned to Neji. "You have the honor" Kaki said.

"Gentle Fist!"Neji ran up to Kaki with his palms outstretched, trying to subdue her. Catching his arms, Kaki easily nuffified the attack. "Eight Trigrams, Thirty-Two palms!" Kaki said as Neji was hit by every one. "Th-Thirty two...I'm so worthless to you?"Neji cried with pain. Kaki ran up with her katana and choked Neji against a tree. "Want to know why you can't beat me, niisan? You don't have enough hate. You never went through enough pain, sorrow or tears. Harbour your hate for me, and kill me one day" Kaki whispered into his ear as she vanished.

"Neji! Are you okay?"Tenten cried in concern as Neji tried to stop the bleeding on his neck. "Y-yes I'm fine"Neji said with sorrow in his voice. "So that is Kaki Hyuuga. I must catch up to her fighting standards!"Lee said as he punched air. "No. Right now, we have to report that Kaki appeared to Tsunade...What did she tell you Neji?" Guy said. "S-She told me '_Want to know why you can't beat me, niisan? You don't have enough hate. You never went through enough pain, sorrow or tears. Harbour your hate for me, and kill me one day'_" Neji said, tears flowing freely. "Neji-kun!"Hinata cried as she and her teammates appeared out of the forest. "You okay Neji?"Kiba asked as Akamaru whined softly. "Hey, whats wrong buddy?" Kiba asked as Akamaru looked towards a tree and barked. "What? Kaki's up there?" Kiba said as everyone, except Neji looked up to see Kaki looking back at them, held back by Shino's insects.

"Having such a big amount of Chakra can backfire sometimes...your easy to sense" Shino said as his bugs created chains which held her back. "Aburame Shinobi..." Kaki said with a small smirk. Her body turned to wood as it fell to the ground. On it a messege was etched:

**_Meet me at the heaven and earth bridge twelve moons later (One year). We will see if you have improved._**

"Subsitution..."Shino remarked as Hinata examined the message."So that was Kaki..."Hinata muttered in her usual, shy voice. Neji's blood dripped onto the sandy dunes from his neck as the blood mixed with tears. "Kaki...why? You would never kill..."Neji mummered, obviously upset and in pain.

-Kaki's Side-

The bands that Kaki had used to tie her hair up were blown away, as her hair flew wildly around her face. "Neji..."Kaki said as she gripped a small emerald in her hand. It was a jewel that Itachi had given her. As she looked at the star-filled sky, she thought back to the times she was still a child in the Hyuuga Clan...the Academy..laughter...

-Flashbacks-

"So class, what is the answer?" Iruka asked as silence fell upon the class. Kaki looked up, knowing the answer well in her mind. "Okubi...obiviously..."She thought as Hanabi Hyuuga raised her hand, making all the boys squeal like girls. "Okubi" She said simply as Iruka nodded. Her answer was correct. "Squeee!"The boys squealed in happiness as Kaki sighed. "Kaki,come up here for a minute"Iruka ordered in a gentle voice was Kaki looked up. Walking noiselessly to the front of the classroom, the boys squealed again as she walked past Hanabi. To them, Kaki and Hanabi were the 'perfect rivals' due to their intelligence and good looks. "Yes Iruka-sensei?"Kaki said softly as she looked up. "Use your Byakugan...show it to the class."Iruka whispered as Kaki activated her keikei genkai, wow-ing everyone in the class except for Hanabi. "We will now be learning about Doujutsu...

-Flashback 2-

Kaki sat on the swing outside the academy as Hanabi got her group of girls to tease her. "You know what Kaki, for a smart little girl, you look like trash, rubbish!"Hanabi insulted as the girls laughed. Kaki simply looked at her with her usual emotionless expression. "Oh lookie here! We have a Sasuke Uchiha number 2!"Another teased as laughter erupted. Kaki glared at Hanabi but quickly erased it. Standing up, the girls quickly backed away, including Hanabi, knowing better then to engage in physical combat with Kaki.

-Flashback 3-

Kaki sat on a hilltop, looking at the full moon. A cool breeze blew through the trees, grass, flowers...Kaki's hair was lifted gently by the breeze. "Ngh.."Kaki winced as pain started to leak out of her wounds along with blood. Small ravens glided along the breeze, flying around and making acrid sounds. "Kaki?"Neji said behind Kaki in a soft voice, so as to avoid startling her. "-niisan?"Kaki replied with no expression. "Let me guess, Hiashi hurt you again?"Neji enquired as he traced his fingers over the bandage on Kaki's leg. "I-Im fine..."Kaki stammered. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Neji said as another breeze blew by, entangling her long hair together. "Looking at the moon, i suppose...I can't sleep tonight..."Kaki said with a smile as she rested her head on Neji's shoulder. Neji then ran his fingers through her hair, breaking the tangles. "Aren't you sad about the curse mark, Neji-niisan?" Kaki asked as she fought her closing eyelids. "Perhaps I am...Its a reminder of duty to the head family" Neji replied. No answer from Kaki was heard as Neji turned to see that Kaki had fallen smiled, and carried her bridal-style to her room, whilst mummering a 'good night'.

-Reality-

"Summoning Techinique!" Kaki slammed her palm on the floor to summon Ryuu again. "Ryuu, can you help me with a big favor?" Kaki said and contiuned when Ryuu nodded happily. "I need you to sneak into Konoha...blend into Neji's group of friends if you can, and tell me his progress using reports, think you can handle it?" "Yeah!" Ryuu replied as he ran off towards Neji, already knowing what to do.


	5. 05 Neji And Ryuu

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Neji and Ryuu~*~

This Chapter Will Be In Ryuu's POV

Ryuu flew through the forest at a blinding speed, eventually reaching where Neji and his troop were. Straining his hearing, Ryuu realised that they were all mourning about Kaki's defection. "Well, I have a mission to do..."Ryuu turned his gaze away and tried to injure his paw by stepping on a few brambles in a clearing. The warm red moist blood soaked through his fur as it warmed his paw. Limping back to where Neji was, Ryuu pretended to fall and whine in pain.

"Eeeeee!Eeeee!" Ryuu whined softly, attracting Hinata's attention. "Theres a hurt wolf there..."Hinata said softly as she walked in Ryuu's direction. "A-sniffle- Wolf?" Kiba sniffled as he followed Hinata to Ryuu. Hinata had already picked Ryuu's paw up in her hands and was nursing the wound, stemming the bleeding. "Arf?"Akamaru barked softly as he nuzzled Ryuu. (In my story, nuzzling=cheering (someone) up for animals).

"Theres something familiar about this wolf...it's probaly nothing!"Tenten remarked as everyong crowded around Ryuu. "Well..L-Lets go back to t-the village..."Neji turned and started to walk off, tears pouring out like rain. Ryuu swished his tail as he followed Neji's group, pretending to follow them as a trained ninja wolf.

"Why don't we take the wolf along?" Might Guy suggested. "Yes! The wolf might know something about Kaki!"Lee exclaimed in his pose. Ryuu smiled in her mind as she opened her mouth and shot a happy expression at them. Suspecting nothing, the group took him along.

-Night-

"Let's rest for the night...it's at least another day to the village."Might Guy said sadly as the group leaned on trees for support. They were all exhausted. Setting up a few tents, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru went off to look for food whilst Hinata,Lee,Tenten,Ryuu and Might Guy were to stay at camp. Ryuu secretly wandered off to send a message to Kaki. Howling under his breath, another wolf that Kaki had summoned ran up to him.

"Tell Kaki-chan that Neji might not be making much progess for now...hes sad and tearing up at very possible moment." The other she-wolf nodded and ran off. Unlike Ryuu, she was more of a battle wolf rather then a message wolf.

Ryuu turned back to walk to the camp, hoping that they had not noticed that he was gone. Lucky for him, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were back, and they all thought that Ryuu was at a corner of the camp. Turning, Ryuu saw that Neji was leaning on a tree trunk, daydreaming...his face glinstened with tears shed for Kaki. Ryuu shook out his fur as he laid down on the soft grass, eating some salmon that had been caught by Kiba. Looking at the empty, black night sky, Ryuu fell asleep, glad that he had managed to blend in among the group as a comrade.

-Day-

"Let's Go Guy-sensei!"Lee said, full of energy as everyone was waking up. Mostly, they were all smiles, except Neji, showing that they had accepted that Kaki was gone. Just then, the she-wolf appeared beside Ryuu, her yellow fur reflecting the sunlight. Passing him a note and a small pendant with the words _'Brother,Sister'_on it to Ryuu, she ran off_. _Opening the note with his paws, Ryuu realised that it was an order note from Kaki.

_Ryuu,_  
><em>Neji's depressed? Damn...Ryuu, I passed you a pendant that Hiashi passes to every Hyuuga Clan member on their fifth birthday. Toss it on the road, and act innocent, as if it was always there. It should cheer Neji up and spar him to train harder for out next encounter...I hope...The pendant...I'v carved the words 'Brother,Sister' on it. When we were small, Neji always wore his, but I...I never did<em>

_Next report, tell me Neji's reaction...and if he has brightened up._  
><em>Kaki<em>

Ryuu nodded and ran forward, towards a bend in the road where he tossed the pendant there, half hidden by the grass on the road. Turning, Ryuu quickly ran back to the group and pretended that he was always there.

"Hey...What's that?"Kiba suddenly forwards, he picked up the small pendant on the ground. Dusting the dirt off it, his eyes widened at the carved words. "It's a pendant from our clan...but what's it doing here?"Hinata spoke up as Neji flinched at the statement. "Neji...Is it possible that it's Kaki's?"Shino suggested. Neji looked up and quickly snatched the pendant from Kiba and inspected it as Tenten stood beside him, Lee and Might Guy being surprisingly quiet.

"It's hers..."Neji's sad voice spoke. "How are you so sure?" Tenten enquired. "I can tell...Kaki never wears her pendant, so it's as good as new...like this one here..."Neji said as he crushed his hand into a fist with the pendant inside it, he was fueled by determination now.

"Kaki was here!"Might Guy deduced as Lee nodded. "We must report to Lady Tsunade!"Lee exclaimed as he ran off, Might Guy chasing after him. Ryuu smiled in her mind. "Kaki was right...This would work..."

"You coming?"Akamaru barked, startling Ryuu who was thinking. "Y-Yeah"Ryuu replied and followed the dirt flying off the ground by the crowd of excited Shinobi rushing back to the Leaf Village. "Wait..What if...their going to use me for interogation...for infomation of Kaki?"Ryuu suddenly thought as he slowed down, the distance between him and the crowd getting larger and larger. "No! Kaki would never give up if she were me, and I should not either..."Ryuu nodded with determination and strength as he ran towards the crowd, picking up speed with every second ticking away.

-Leaf Village-

With the speed they were travelling at, they managed to reach Konohagakure in a matter of hours, a record actually. Ryuu looked at the others who were pantingheavily. "O-Okay -pant pant- Let's -pant- report to -pant pant- Lady -pant- Tsunade!"Kiba ordered as he hopped of Akamaru who was sweating, droplets of sweat were already dripping off his fur and paws. "Okay! Lady Tsunade It Is!" Lee said with a salute and he and Might Guy ran off, the rest parting ways. Some went to train, Some went home to rest and some went to pick up some new weapons. Suddenly, a few ANBU Black Ops in white cloaks appeared in front of Ryuu as he backed off. "This should be the wolf Might Guy was talking about." One said with a nod as another extended at hand to Ryuu.

"We need you to come with us for interogation for infomation on Kaki Hyuuga." Another spoke as Ryuu growled softly at being ordered around by others. "_Go..."_Kaki's voice flashed through Ryuu's mind as he nodded and followed the ANBU, almost in a trance.

-Neji's Side-

There was something suspicious about the wolf that suddenly appeared with a hurt paw...It all seemed conected, Kaki running, the wolf hurting itself and the pendant. Also, the wolf seemed familiar to him, as if he had seen it before in his life. "Neji-niisan?"A soft voice spoke behind him. Turning, he saw that it was Hinata and Hanabi, his cousins.

"Father..I mean Hiashi-sama wants to see you."Hanabi spoke as Hinata looked at him sadly. Gritting his teeth, knowing that he was in for hell, he stood up and silently walked towards the Main Branch Household to see Hiashi.

-Main Branch Household-

Sliding open the wooden door, Neji stood on the wooden tatami mat on the floor as he bowed. "You asked to see me, Hiashi-sama?" He asked as Hiashi nodded. "So, I heard that you met Kaki again after all these years?"Hiashi questioned, his eyes boring into Neji.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. I'm sorry for not being able to bring her back." Neji replied. Neji noticed that Hiashi was avoiding his eyes, seeming nervous and guilty.

"Neji, While I was looking around some old trunks in the attic of the Elite Branch Household, I D-discovered this. Its a notebook belonging to Kaki whilst she was still here." Hiashi said as he handed a small black book to Neji, with Kaki's name on it in cursive.

"Oh.." Neji said as he flipped it open. The pages were yellow and wrinkly, but the writing was still legible. It was in Kaki's own words. Flipping to an article near the end, Hiashi nodded as Neji began reading-

_16 July,_  
><em>I was sent on a mission today by Lady Tsunade. Turns out it's an A-ranker with the Jounin Hatake Kakshi, Yuuhi Kurenai and Shizune as the medical ninja of the team. Lady Tsunade also sent a Chunin, Inuzuka Kiba and his nin-dog, Akamaru. The mission was to asasinate a Missing-nin of the Land Of Waves. On the way there, I saw Neji training. I could just tell what was going on in his head..'I must become stronger, it is my Destiny.' Pretty much... But still, I have to have him kill me with his own hands one day...So that the Okubi does not rise. To make things worse, the Okubi's Jinchurikki, (Me) has to be killed by a sibling, Neji. But, I'm more powerful then him...<em>

Neji gasped at the article. "So she knew..she knew.."He muttered as Hiashi looked at him with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry for sealing the demon in your sister, Neji..."He said, apolojetic. (Sp?) "I-It's okay." Neji replied as he flipped a few more pages towards the end.

_24 Augest_

_Father sent me a letter today. I have it at the back of this book. He told me that the Akatsuki were after me in the letter, which worries me. After all, If I join them, an S-Rank criminal organization, won't I become more powerful? Neji would never be able to kill me. Maybe..one day he would discover this book and know my techniques..I hope that day comes soon._

An article was right below it, a banner drawn around it.

_26 Augest_

_The Okubi is acting up again after not acting up for a few years.I'm worried about that. What if it breaks out and wrecks havoc on Konoha? Looks like i have no choice...joining the Akatsuki would be the only way to learn how to control it... Neji, If you ever find this book, I'm Sorry, Very Sorry._

By then, tears were rolling down Neji's face. "Kaki..."He whispered as Hiashi put his hands on his shoulders. "Hinata told me that Kaki asked you to meet her at the Heaven and Earth bridge one year later,right? You have one year to become more powerful. Use it WELL." Hiashi said as he stood up. Neji was refueled. "Kaki..wait for me!"

-Ryuu's Side-

"So you don't remember?" A wolf asked him as he nodded, angry at the prodding by the ANBU. The wolf translated what Ryuu had said to the ANBU black ops, making them frown. "Very well. We have to force it out of you. Intense Pain Past Jutsu!" With that, the ANBU slammed his hand on the ground and Ryuu felt a piercing pain in his chest, spreading quickly through this numb body.

"Will you tell us now?"

"NO!"

"What about now?"The ANBU asked and increased the pain.

"Ugh...N-no..." Ryuu felt his resistance collapsing.

Blood began to leak out of Ryuu's mouth. Knowing that Kaki would have asked him to tell the infomation for his life, he nodded weakly.

"K-Kaki..she...S-she...needs...N-Nej-Neji...T-to...Kil-" Ryuu dissapeared in a puff of smoke due to the pain, just like summonings do in mid-sentance. The ANBU gritted their teeth in anger. "Kil? Maybe he means Kill her perhaps?" One suggested as the rest flinched from his suggestion. "Hiashi...Is he hiding something from us?"They thought as they quickly ran to Tsunade's office to report what had happened.

-Tsunade's Office-

"Hokage-sama, the wolf is a summoning of Kaki Hyuuga to spy on Neji for her. If we may, We need permission to look through Kaki Hyuuga's Ninja File" The ANBU captian reported as Tsunade growled under her breath. "Very Well. Here it is" She said as she took out a small file from the stack on her table. On the top of the file, the words KAKI HYUUGA were engraved. The ANBU quickly opened it to find out more about the mysterious, strong Kunoichi.

_Ninja Name: Kaki Hyuuga_  
><em>Clan:Hyuuga Clan<em>  
><em>Ninja Rank: Jounin<em>  
><em>Missions: 10 S-Rank<em>  
><em>64 A-Rank<em>  
><em>35 B-Rank<em>  
><em>3 C-Rank<em>  
><em>24 D-Rank<em>  
><em>Special Infomation: This Kunoichi is the Jinchuiriki of the Okubi. Extreme caution is to be practiced around her.<em>

"She's the Jinchuriki of the Okubi!"The captian exclaimed. "The Okubi can only be killed if the host is killed by a family member...It all adds up!" Another mystery had been solved.


	6. Author's Apologies

~Author's Apologies~

I'm having a writer's block right now :(...until I get over it, Chapters might not be so interesting, sorry.

Also, I'm sorry about Chapter Two's name being wrong. The link is Chapter Two-Leaving But the story has it as Chapter Two, Training Hinata Sorry about that guys. :(

But, I'll still contiune the story no matter how much it sucks. Support me by Reviewing! :D


	7. 06 Kaki's Wish

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Kaki's Wish~*~

This story is back to Kaki!

The soft breeze lifted her black locks into the air. She could feel that Ryuu had been hurt, and was now resting...Meaning that Konoha's ANBU Black Ops would have told Tsunade about it. Kaki cursed silently as she stood up and brushed blades of grass of her outfit. It had taken on a darker look after she last met with Neji. It was now a black shirt with straps, long black khaki pants , her black headband , with no symbol on it , a mere sign to others that her village meant nothing to her. A black shrunken holster was attached to her right leg, completing her ninja outfit.

_"Forgot about me, Dear Kaki?"Okubi whispered, it's voice a mean cackle._

_"Shut up. And don't try to coax your way out, baka!"Kaki replied, hissing._

_"Woah. Rough much? Don't forget that without me, you would be dead. D-E-A-D."Okubi teased._

_"Don't you dare-" Kaki was cut off._

_"Dare what? Dare to hurt me? You can't, remember? I'll pulverize you!" Okubi laughed._

_Kaki growled, her eyes showing anger. "Not the last time!"She yelled as she shut off Okubi from her mind..for the time being._

_"Don't run away...you can't..."Okubi's voice faded away as Kaki fell to her knees, panting. _

_"I won't be able to hold it back for long..."She muttered as she stood back up._

-Konoha-

"Neji! Come with us!" One of the ANBU yelled as he banged on the door of the Hyuuga Branch household. "Yes?" Neji said in a monotone voice, dirt on his clothes, proving that he had been training. "We need your help to find Kaki. Come with us." The captain of the group said and grabbed Neji's arm. Usually, an ANBU Black Op would never have done that, but this time, it was urgent.

"Teleportation Jutsu!" The group teleported to a small room in an outhouse from Konoha. Inside it, a spell circle had been drawn. Neji was left in the middle of it as the ANBU took their positions on the sidelines. Doing hand seals, they began to do a Jutsu.

"Blood Seeker Jutsu!" Neji felt as if a thousand needles were pricking into his skin as he saw a small shield from around him. Kaki's headband floated in the air as a air of Chakra was around it. A map of the lands appeared in the circle as a small red dot appeared.

"There she is." The ANBU said as they stood up. "Neji, as you can see, we have managed to locate Kaki. Come with us to her location, and maybe you can stop the Okubi in her."The ANBU said as they extended a hand to Neji. "I'm not strong enough..."Neji whined softly. "Shizune has concocted a potion that lowers the power levels of any ninja that drinks it. During the battle, all you have to do is force it down her throat." The ANBU explained as Neji growled.

"Force a potion down her throat? How do you think I'll even get close to her?"Neji argued. "We will simply do a barrier Jutsu around her to hold her down. You will do the rest." The ANBU said. They were running out of patience.

"Alright.."Neji said, assured. "Kaki, I'll save you..." The ninja then took off towards Kaki's location.

-Kaki's Side-

Kaki laid down on the soft lush green grass as she closed her eyes. Sleep easily overtook her weary, tired body as she drifted off to a dream-filled sleep. Sadly, the dream was what seemed to be a vision of the future...

-Kaki's Dream-

_"Kaki...No..."Neji said softly as a partially transformed Kaki stormed up to him, ready to squish his body, which was already bleeding badly. ANBU were scattered around him, not a single one of them breathing. Lifting her black paw, Kaki took careful aim over Neji's heart as she began to lower it, slowly. Neji's heart was beating quickly as he struggled to roll out. Just then, light erupted from the beast's forehead as what seemed to be Kaki, in the human body appeared behind Neji, kicking the beast away. Just then, the beast lifted it's paw, it's new target seemed to be Kaki. A small mark glowed on Kaki's shoulder and the beast's limb as they clashed, Neji unable to help._

_Just then, the marks touched, causing an explosion to occur. Rocks were strewn everywhere as the groud shook beast was now fully tranformed into the Okubi as Kaki stood in front of it, angry. "I'll never, ever let you hurt him! NEVER!"Kaki yelled as she began a useless assualt on the beast, every hit blocked._

_Just then, the Hokage appeared from the forest trees with Shizune beside her. Slamming a tag on the Okubi's head, it transformed back into an spirit form, like when Hiashi was sealing it into Kaki. Kaki fell to her knees as Neji embraced her, glad to have her back. Tears flowed freely down Kaki's face as she hugged Neji back._

_"Sorry to break up this love fest but..."Shizune seemed guilty. "You have to return this..thing...to it's resting place." She pointed to the Okubi spirit. "It's resting place is the land of ice. You have to place it in a small underground chamber." Tsunade explained as the orb floated in a small jar Tsunade had put it in. "We don't have an eternity. The seal I used is only able to restrain the Okubi for a month or so. We have to hurry." She explained as Kaki looked at Neji, their eyes meeting._

_"Neji, let's do this last mission, together..."Kaki said with love in her voice as bright light shined into the surroundings._

-Reality-

Sunlight was shining everywhere as Kaki opened her eyes. The chirping of birds could be heard loudly from miles away. Just then, Kaki felt that a few Leaf Shinobi were nearby. Activating her Byakugan, she tensed at the ninja.

_**Neji...**_

Sighing, she stood up, she could hear the footsteps of the ninja. "Not the quietest ninja..."Kaki thought as a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai bombarded her.

"Rotation!" Kaki spun as the weapons were reflected off the Chakra Barrier. Looking up, she saw an ANBU member with a sword in his hand. Quickly picking a kunai up, she blocked the blow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neji...who had a small bottle with white, colourless liquid in it...

When all her attention was on Neji, the ANBU managed to form a circle around her, and as they did their hand signs, Neji jumped in as the ANBU member jumped out. A green barrier formed around them as chains emerged, holding Kaki back.

"I'll hold back..." Kaki thought as Neji ran forward, opening the bottle on the way. Speeding swiftly behind her, he used his arm to tilt Kaki's head back as he forced the liquid into her mouth.

"Damn it Neji! Your giving the Okubi a chance to escape!" Kaki thought, angry now. "Eight Trigrams, One Art Blow Body..." Chakra was realeased from her Chakra Points as the chains were smashed into nothing but little pieces of metal, quickly dissapearing. Neji was also easily blown away, hitting his back on the barrier. Kaki winced as she felt her power waning, quickly.

_"Why Thank You Kaki. Your letting me escape?" the Okubi asked as it bashed itself against the metal walls that Kaki had locked it behind._

_"In your dreams, scumbag!" Kaki yelled back, knowing that she had done it this time... the Okubi's Chakra was slowly flowing out into her own body, transforming it bit by bit._

**Everything...It was happening...just like it had in her dream...**

**The Okubi's Chakra easily seeped into Kaki's own, mixing with it as Kaki transformed. Her hands and legs transformed into black paws as long black wolf ears emerged. A tail was quickly forming as Kaki went down on all fours, like a wild animal. Her eyes changed into black silts with small tints of white.**

**"Kaki?" Neji backed away as Kaki easily killed all the ANBU with one swipe of her paw. Lifting her paw mercilessly, she scratched Neji, nearly killing him, narrowly missing his heart.**

**"Kaki...No..."Neji whispered as the tranformed Kaki walked up to him, lifting her paw, aiming for his heart. Neji's heartbeat quickened as Neji tried to roll away, saving his life although the pain from his wounds were making him lose conciousness by every passing second. Lowering her paw slowly, a beam of light erupted from the beast's forehead as Kaki emerged in her human form...Everything was happening just like it had in her dream...**

**Lifting her leg, Kaki kicked the beast away as a mark glowed on her shoulder. A mark also started to glow on the partially transformed Okubi's shoulder. Their eyes locked as they started to fight. As their marks touched, the ground shook as rocks flew into the air from the magnitude.**

**Just then, Tsunade and Shizune emerged from the forest. Tsunade quickly placed a seal on the beast's forehead, causing it to shrink until it was a small black flame. Tsunade easily caught it in a jar with a barrier seal appiled on it.**

**Shizune quickly ran forward to help Neji as Kaki shook her head to clear her thoughts. Neji was back..it was all that mattered to her. Neji, upon being fully healed, ran up to Kaki and hugged her from behind, tears starting to flow.**

**"Never...Never leave me again, little sister..."Neji whispered into Kaki's ear as she smiled, tears also flowing. Shizune looked at them, guility. "Umm...sorry to break up this little love fest, but you have to return the Okubi spirit to it's resting place in the Land Of Ice." Shizune pointed to the jar in Tsunade's hands as Tsunade walked towards Kaki and Neji. "The seal I have on it will only last a month. We have to rush."Tsunade explained as said rested her hand on Kaki's shoulder.**

**"Kaki, You left us..just to protect the village?" She asked as Shizune looked away, obviously the one who had overlooked the the Okubi could take over Kaki.**

**Kaki nodded, her emotionless self starting to emerge again. **

**"You did't have to do that. We could have helped you."Tsunade explained as she hugged Kaki. "Your a Leaf Ninja again. No One will blame you for your decision on leaving." Tsunade smiled as Kaki stood up, Neji still hugging her. "Neji, Let's do this last mission..together, shall we?" Kaki asked with a weak smile as she passed out.**

Neji supported Kaki as she fell, mostly from exhaustion. "Let's bring her back to the Leaf Village for proper treatment from the doctors. Also, I need to make a team for the Okubi Mission." Tsunade ordered as the Three...excluding Kaki, sped back to the Leaf.

Neji tightened his hold on his unconcious sister.

"We'll never be apart, Sister. Forever, Brother,Sister." He pleged.

Author's Note; Sorry if it sucked..As i said, Writer's block. Support me by reviewing, Thanks!


	8. 07 Brother,Sister

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Brother,Sister~*~

"Let's rest for the night." Tsunade suggested as the sky darkened. "But-!"Neji was cut off. "Neji, Kaki is perfectly fine. A little unconcious but fine. She won't die." Shizune explained as Kaki's eyelids fluttered open.

"'Your awake! How do you feel?"Neji asked, concerned as Shizune began to set up camp. "Fine." Kaki replied as she lept out of Neji's arms with a smile. "See? I told you." Shizune teased as the tentpole fell. Kaki supressed a laugh as she held out her hand, making the tentpole float in mid-air.

"Snap!" Kaki snapped her fingers, making the tents assemble themselves. "Well..next, let's find food, shall we?" Tsunade asked, looking up. Kaki closed her eyes and held out her hands as Chakra Orbs formed in them. Inside the orbs, a small shadowy shape could be seen. The shape was growing..shaping itself.

"Kai! (Open)" Kaki said as the orbs snapped open, reavealing a few sticks of mochi, cooked fish and flasks of water. "If you need more I can conjure them up." Kaki said softly as she placed the food on the rocky ground. "Seems like your defection wasen't in vain" Neji said with a tinge of envy. "Maybe..."Kaki teased as Tsunade and Shizune began to spilt up the food.

"I'v heard of this Jutsu, Kaki. The 'Conjure Style' am I right?" Tsunade enquired as she slid a stick of mochi into her mouth and chewed. "Yes, thats right." Kaki answered as she bit into a fish. "Where did you learn it?" Tsunade said, now interested. "In a small village.."Kaki answered, starting to get uncomfortable with the relentless questioning from the Hokage.

"So thats how you lived.."Tsunade deduced. "Can you teleport us back to Konoha? Its safer and quicker." Tsunade asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Sure." Kaki answered as she put her fish down.

As Kaki did her hand signs, everything nearby glowed a mystic white. As she neared the last hand sign, her surroundings began to spin as Konohagakure became visible to their eyes. The constant happy chatter filled the air as Naruto and Sakura ran up to them.

"Neji! Tsunade! Shizune! K-" Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of a former comrade. "K-Kaki?" Naruto was dumbfounded as Kaki looked at him, her pale eyes boring holes through him. "Ahem. We will have plenty of time to reconcile later. Right now, we need to get Kaki her leaf headband amongst other essentials." Tsunade said as she turned towards the Hokage's Residence. Kaki nodded as she turned to Neji.

"I'll be at the Hyuuga Household when I'm done with Tsunade." Kaki said with a smile as she sped off towards the office, making her way inside to wait for Tsunade.

~A few seconds later~

Tsunade burst into the office with Shizune running after her. Walking over to her wooden desk that was laden with files and paperwork, she dug through a small pile on the table and picked out a small brown file. The one that Kaki was so proud of last time...

"So..this file says that you used to be a Jounin...at your age...it's amazing to say the least actually." Tsunade remarked as she took out a black leaf headband. "This used to be mine. But looks like i don't need it anymore. You can have it." She said with a smile as she tied the headband around Kaki's neck. "From now on, Kaki Hyuuga, you are a kunoichi of the leaf village." She announced with pride. Kaki nodded. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." She mumbled as she walked out of the office, her mind filled with thoughts about the Okubi.

"One last mission...with my...friends..."She thought as she walked out of the office, her mind in the clouds. Suddenly, she felt as she was pushed backwards. Looking up, she saw Kakashi, the copy ninja.

"Kaki? Your back in the Leaf Village?" Kakashi said, putting his Make Out Paradise book away. "Well yes, Kakashi." Kaki answered. "No wonder I heard your name being mentioned everywhere in the village. Kaki here, Kaki there." Kakashi laughed. Kaki smiled back as she walked passed him. "I have to go. Excuse me." She whispered as she passed.

-Ino's Side-

"So, Did you hear?" Ino exclaimed to her two teammates, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. "Hear what?" Choji said as he munched on his potato chips.

"Kaki's back! You did't hear?"Ino said as she pounded Choji's face. "Oh...that! I heard it everywhere in the village." Choji said as he stuffed his mouth full.

"I don't see what all the fuss is nessesary. It's just a kunoichi." Shikamaru deduced as he closed his eyes. "JUST a kunoichi? JUST?" Ino yelled as Shikamaru opened his eyes in shock. It was Ino he was talking to and he just said something that could have killed him. Shikamaru turned away as he took off, out of the shop they were in with Ino chasing after him.

-Kaki's Side-

Kaki stepped noiselessly into the Hyuuga Side Branch Household. Looking around and taking in the memories she shared with Neji here, she saw a small note on the pillar. Picking it up, she opened it and read it-

_Kaki,_  
><em>Hiashi asked me to come over to the Main Branch household for training. Oh, and he wants to see you.<em>  
><em>Neji<em>

Kaki growled under her breath as she turned to leave. Hiashi wanting to see her meant bad news. Speeding off towards the Main Branch Household, she heard the sounds of kunai falling and shuriken hitting trees and boucning off furniture. Peeking over the wooden sliding door, she saw Hinata and Neji training, sparring as Hiashi watched.

"'Training'...more like sparring..." Kaki mumbled as Hiashi looked up to see her. "Here you are. Follow me." He said as he beckoned to her. Sighing, Kaki followed him as Neji and Hinata shot her worried glances. "I'll be fine." She replied as she ran into the room that Hiashi had gone into.

-Room-

"So, I heard that you returned to the leaf and that you have an urgent mission regarding the Okubi?" Hiashi questioned as Kaki nodded, keeping her mouth shut. "I want you to cut off your bonds to Neji. He holds you back from achieving your full potential!" Hiashi yelled as Kaki's eyes widened. Losing control over her temper, she charged forward and created a water kunai in her hand.

Holding the kunai to Hiashi's neck as she kicked him towards a wall, she looked into his eyes with her Byakugan. "Hiashi, do you know why I always held Neji in such high regard? Even higher then you? That's `cause he belived in me. He cheered me up when I was sad, protected me from Hanabi's bullying when i was small and helpless, helped me to see the good side of life, and hes the only reason I'm HERE!" Kaki yelled in Hiashi's face. "Thats why I will never, ever sever my bond with him!"

Regaining her composure, Kaki made the kunai evaporate using her fire Chakra. "Your not even worth my time. I'll rather be a side branch member if it means being able to stay with my brother!" Kicking Hiashi away with lightning speed, she exited the room.

Stumbling as she closed the door, Kaki suddenly felt weak and useless, like when she was small. A small part of her back felt like steel, cold and heavy. "Kaki!" Neji exclaimed as he ran up to help her. "I-I'm fine." Kaki mumbled as Hiashi walked out of the room.

Kaki gritted her teeth at him, all traces of pain and exhaustion gone. "Looks like I have no choice.." Hiashi mumbled as he did a few hand signs, making a small green mark appear on Kaki's forehead. Intense pain screamed from the mark as Kaki fell to the ground, curling up into a ball from the pain. "No! Father, stop, please!" Hinata begged as Kaki started to try to muffle her screams of pain.

"She deserves it for talking back!" Hiashi yelled as the mark fully formed. Neji lifted Kaki's bangs to see the caged bird curse mark on her forehead. "Oh no..." He mumbled as Kaki's eyes met his. "I-I'm fine..." She mumbled as the pain started to fade. "Father..why?" Hinata cried as she traced her finger over the curse mark as Kaki struggled to stand as she leaned on the wall.

"This is what happens if you talk back. Now, will you do as I say?" Hiashi threatened. "No." Kaki said with determinated as Chakra charged up in her fists.

"Curse Seal, Activate!"

"Seal Removal Jutsu!"

The green curse mark faded as Kaki smiled. Using her hand, she cupped Hiashi's face as she used her fingers to emit small flames of fire. Slowly inching closer to his heart, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaki, stop." Neji said as Kaki grunted as dispelled the flames, realsing Hiashi. "Sorry Hinata for hurting your father in any way." Kaki apologized softly as Hinata nodded, amazed at how skilled Kaki was at Ninjutsu.

Just then, Naruto burst into the hallways with Ino,Sakura,Choji,Tenten,Lee and Shikamaru behind him. "There you two are! I was looking everywhere for you! Tsunade needs us for an urgent mission-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked impatiently at Neji, Kaki and Hinata. "Okay." Kaki said as she nodded at Neji and Hinata.

"Let's go!" Naruto said happily, not knowing what this mission was about as the team ran off towards the Hokage's residence. As they burst into the room, Kaki looked up to see the jar containing the Okubi Spirit.

"Ah. About time. I have an urgent mission for you guys. As you can see, this jar contains a spirit. Okubi in fact. I need you to take this spirit to the Land Of Ice and seal it away in a underground chamber. As you know, failure is not an option in this S-Rank mission. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga and Kaki Hyuuga, I want you all to succed in this mission." Tsunade briefed.

**"Dismissed!"**

**Author's Note: I have a pretty good idea on how to end the story. The steel on Kaki's back is a hint. Idea from a story I read..called 'Sasuke's Twin Sister'. Review please... this Writer's Block is killing me!**


	9. 08 Land Of Ice

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Land Of Ice~*~

Author's Mini Note: *Slaps self...Wow...Lets just say i WISH i spoke Japenese...

Kaki stepped forward as she grabbed the jar containing the spirit carefully, ignoring the all-too-familiar voice in her head.

_"Imbecile! LET ME OUT NOW! NOW!" The voice got louder and louder._

_"Shut up. NOW!" Kaki replied, annoyed to the maxium as all went quiet._

Neji ran his arm around Kaki's neck as he walked her out, cautious of the jar's occupant. "Yo, Lovebird Siblings! Hurry up!" Ino cried, snickering at the new nickname the duo had. "Lovebird Siblings..Ha-ttebayo!" Naruto started to laugh too. Quickening their pace, the group of Leaf Ninja headed out of the village. It was at least a good two weeks until they got to the Land Of Ice, leaving them with a mere five days to seal the Okubi away.

"Let's Hurry!" Naruto said as he quickened his pace. "Naruto, Its at least two weeks to the Land Of Ice, give or take. We should conserve energy." Sakura explained. Kaki winced softly as she felt the ice cold sensation on her back spreading a little. What was wrong with her?

"Hm? You okay?" Neji asked, concerned. "Fine, thanks for asking." Kaki replied with a small embarassed laugh.

_"Look, I'm sorry for everything I did last time. Let me out?" The Okubi pleaded in it's sweetest voice._

_"Like real. You nearly made me so annoyed with your constant pleas that I destroyed a whole forest, not to mention a small village in the middle of it! Now leave me alone!" Kaki retorted._

Just then, stormy black clouds clouded the skies as thunder boomed off in the distance. Droplets of rain started to pelt down on the group. Cursing at the weather, Shikamaru and Choji requested" Let's rest guys. No use having a sick member, y'know." They mumbled as they walked towards a small dirt cave. Nodding, the others followed them quickly.

-Inside the Cave-

"One of us needs to get food..." Tenten annouced out loud as Kaki spoke up. "No, we don't."

Extending her fingertips as she pointed to a spot in the cave, she closed her eyes as her fingertip glowed, shooting a thread-like Chakra String towards the spot she pointed at. A small sphere formed as it started to shape into food.

A bowl of ramen, mochi, fish, flasks of warm water and rice cakes appeared soon after. "Wow. That's amazing!"Tenten said as she started to pass the food out. "We have to leave soon. The rain is starting to get lighter." Lee said as he looked at the raindrops.

"We know, Bushy Brow. Let's eat first." Naruto said as he dug into the bowl of steaming hot ramen. Kaki sat beside Hinata with a few sticks of mochi and a rice cake.

"What's wrong?" Kaki asked as she passed the food to Hinata. Hinata looked up, her pale lavender eyes gleaming sightly in the darkness of the cave. "I-Its j-just that..F-Father...y-you beat him...n-not o-only that, you dispelled t-the curse ma-mark." Hinata stammered as she began to eat.

"Sorry..."Kaki apologized as she looked at Hinata, sincere. "Hey, Kaki, Hinata!" Sakura yelled. The rain was reduced to a small drizzle. Nodding, the two girls walked out of the cave. A lightbulb went off in Kaki's head.

"Wait." Kaki said as she bit her thumb and slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning Technique!"

A pack of eight wolves appeared, one which seemed to be the biggest stood out of the pack as he howled.

"Yes?" He asked as Kaki beckoned to the others.

The wolves immediately understood as each one of them sped beside a ninja as they lowered their backs, telling the ninja to hop on. "Don't you need a wolf, Kaki?" Ino asked as Lee looked with disgust at his ride. "We should not be slacking off on speed training!" He declared. "No, I don't." Kaki simply replied as she snapped her fingers. The wolves scooped up the ninja as they sped off, Kaki in the middle of them.

-FF, One Week-

Thanks to Kaki's wolves, the two week trip was quickly cut in half. Of course, it helped that Kaki warded off the rain with a simple water jutsu and the conjuring of food whilst they travelled. The cold, vast lands of ice were off in the distance as Kaki and her team stood on a boat that was charted for the Land Of Ice.

Kaki's brow furrowed in worry about the steel growing quickly on her back. It had taken up almost half of her back by now. Also, it was heavy and uncomfortable.

"Shinobi of the leaf, you will have to waterwalk to the Land Of Ice." The captain of the boat annouced as Lee turned, hoping someone would carry him.

"Little help, fellow shinobi?" He pleaded as everybody lept off the boat, except for Kaki. Focusing on the air around him, she created a small Chakra cloud.

"Get on." She commanded as Rock Lee quickly hopped on. Kaki jumped off the boat as all the ninja ran towards the desolate and cold Land Of Ice. The small jar containing the Okubi Spirit growled menacingly. It could sense it's revival date drawing near.

_"Eh heh heh. Trying to seal me away? You ungrateful brat."The Okubi hissed._

_"I'm ungrateful? I tolerated your so called 'midnight brawls' every day thank you." Kaki hissed back._

_"Let's just say...heh heh..STEEL."The Okubi chuckled as it dissapeared. Kaki's eyes widened. "Steel?" She thought._

Sheets of ice were everywhere, making the surroundings desolate and unwelcoming. A winter 'wonderland'...for snowmen perhaps. A cold gust of wind blew, making everyone cringe, even Kaki.

"Byakugan!" The three Byakugan users cried as they used their eyes to try and detect a small underground chamber.

"I found it." Neji announced. "Somewhere to the North-East. A few days walk at least." He deduced. Kaki tried to extend her sight to the North-East, fainty detecting a small chamber. Just then, she felt as if a brick had hit her. The pain seemed to summon a small memory in her mind...

_Ecaep Fo Gnik, Sdnal Fo Rotcetorp. (Protector Of Lands, King Of Peace)_  
><em>Ecneserp Ruoy Ni Gnihton Si Live Ythgim Eht. (The Mighty Evil Is Nothing In Your Presence)<em>  
><em>..Tsew Dna Tsae Htuos Htron Eht Fo Sdanl Ibonihs Eht Evas (Save The Shinobi Lands Of The North South East And West..)<em>

Oddly, Kaki understood the language as if she knew it by heart all this time. Shaking it off, the team started the long trek North-East.

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed, although he was decked out in three thick sweaters, Earmuffs, Five pairs of gloves, Four pairs of pants and Three pairs of boots.

"You okay?" Sakura asked. Hinata sneezed soon after.

"Fire Style, Fire Sheet!"

Kaki managed to create a small Fire Shield that covered all of them, shielding them from the icy cold winds and snow. "Ah! Much Better. Thank You Kaki." Lee said as he stretched. "The Land Of Ice ist that bad when you travel through it like this!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Kaki, Can you summon wolves again?" Ino asked as Kaki shook her head. "Unless you want them to freeze." She explained. "Aww.I liked riding on them." Sakura answered with a small whine.

Suddenly, Kaki felt a sharp pain in her back, far worse then the ones she had felt before.

"Crkk! Crrrk!" The steel was spreading...fast. It had already taken up three-quaters of her back. A small cave was visible not far away.

"L-L-Let's...-Urgh-.."Kaki fell onto the ground as everything around her went black. The last things she heard were the sounds of running towards her.

-Others-

"What happened to her?" Naruto exclaimed. "Maybe she's hungry!" Choji answered, making Tenten,Sakura and Ino stare at him. "Uh, no Choji. Only you need food THAT much." Tenten explained as Neji tried to wake Kaki up. "Hey, W-Whats that?" Hinata stammered as she pointed to some silver on Kaki's neck which was rising by the second. Then, it just stopped.

_"Told ya. Should have freed me. Freeing me equals surviving the little painless steel curse I have on you." The Okubi laughed._

_"You!" Kaki retorted as she grabbed her neck and fell to her knees._

_"Your life or mine? You choice." The Okubi said as she held Kaki's face in her hand. Holding her ear close to her mouth, she whispered. "Cause, you don't have a choice."_

_"The steel curse will completely take over your body in two weeks time. So, if you don't free me and seal me, well...we both die. If you free me, we live. Not to mention Neji will die too..." The Okubi cackled. "Sad for you!"_

"Father told me about this phenomemon. It happens in a select few ninja when they have a Bijuu sealed into them and survive the extraction. The Bijuu cast a small 'Steel Curse' on them and so, Steel begins to form on thier backs and it spreads rapidly."Shikamaru suddenly spoke, causing Neji to cringe.

"So..It's Fatal?" He choked out the last word. "In one word, Yes..." Shikamaru said sadly as Neji started to cry as tears freely flowed out.

"Why did't you tell me?" Neji sobbed. "Neji. The most important thing now is that we get her to a warm place. See, there is a cave right there!" Lee suggested as he pointed to a cave off in the distance.

Neji nodded as he stood up, Kaki in his hands. He sped off at a blinding speed towards the cave.

-Kaki's dream-

Words began to form around her, in the same odd tounge like it had before-

_Ssenkrad Eht Si Ibuko (Okubi is the darkness)_  
><em>Thgil Eht Era Uoy (You are the light)<em>  
><em>Ibuko Eht Laes (Seal The Okubi)<em>  
><em>Thgil Suoethgir A Dlohpu (Uphold a righteous light)<em>

What does it mean...Kaki thought, puzzled. A small lightbulb went off in her head as she put two and two together. An old folktale ran in her mind.

Author's Note: Thanks to my first two reviews. Thank you! (Smiley Face Barrage) Review please!


	10. 09 Kaki's Last Stand

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Song Of Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Kaki's Last Stand~*~

_Once upon a time, a wolf ravaged a small hidden village, which would eventually be known as the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Okubi, it was called. It killed thousands and left millions homeless. A hero appeared one day, right when the village was at it's wits end. Doing a mystical chant, the beast howled and howled all night. The very next day, on the top of a hill in the village, the residents of the village could find mystical black powder scattered all over the ground. The hero was praised over and over again from then on. To save the village from events like this, he created a small underground chamber in the forbidden cold lands of ice. It was there that he embedded his body in stone to seal the beast away a hundred years later..._

-Others-

Kaki's eyelids quivered as they opened slowly, realving her lavender pupils. Her back was sore and cold, not to mention uncomfortable. She winced in pain as she stood up to see her brother and the other shinobi fightning other ninja...from the sound village...

"Ice style, Ice Rain" Kaki mumbled as she did a short series of hand signs. Icy hailstones pelted the area outside, oddly, they aimed only at the sound ninja, leaving the leaf shinobi unharmed. Blood leaked out of the sound ninja's wounds as the Konoha Shinobi turned to see Kaki standing in the cave, her hands doing the rabbit hand sign.

"You okay?"Choji asked as Lee started to fight air. "Yeah. A little tired but fine." Kaki said with a fake smile. Behind her smile, she was screaming from the pain and cold inside.

"You sure?" Neji asked as he wound his arm around Kaki to lightly prod the steel encased area with his fingers.

"H-How did you know..." Kaki stammered, surprised.

"Well, after you fainted, Neji carried you to this cave where Sakura and Ino warmed your body. Shikamaru noticed a small patch of steel on your...neck was it? He told us about the 'Steel Curse'." Tenten explained.

Kaki's eyes slid to the side. Worrying about her was the last thing she needed from the others.

"I'm fine, really." She said sadly as she stood up and swung her bag around her back.

"Let's go."

A few hours later, Lee and Tenten spotted a small hole in the ground with a rock proturding out of it. Curiousity and hope rose in them as Shikamaru walked forward and lifted the rock with Choji's help. Snow melted immediately when the rock was lifted, showing the ninja a stairway to an underground chamber.

"This must be it!" Sakura and Ino cried in unison as Kaki got the jar ready. The Okubi spirit was begging to be set free by it's actions. No midnight brawls, pleading , no annoyance.

"Get in." Neji said as everyone rushed in to get away from the icy cold winds. It was actually warm inside the chamber, oddly.

A voice spoke-

**"Greetings. You must be the Okubi's latest Jinchurriki." The voice spoke. "I have sensed that you are here to seal the beast away, am I right?"**

Kaki nodded as she stood out from the crowd of shinobi. "Yes"

**"Very well. You have heard a chant in your dreams or mind am I right again?"**

Suddenly, it was all confirmed for Kaki. The odd chant was the 'mystical chant' in the folktale.

"Yes, you are correct." Kaki replied, determination in her pale eyes.

**"Follow my words to seal the beast away." The voice spoke as a small spell circle on the floor glowed. "Place the Okubi Spirit in the circle and kneel down. Offer a small blood offering to the triangle in the circle. Then, chant the chant five times." The voice intrusted.**

**Everyone had worried looks on their face as Kaki got ready to do the sealing ritual. Even Neji, whose face was normally monotone, was worried. "Kaki, be safe.." Hinata whispered as Kaki nodded encouragingly.**

**Placing the jar in the circle, Kaki kneeled and bit her thumb, allowing a few drops of her blood to drip onto the triangle.**

**"Drip...Drop..."**

**The circle then started to glow yellow. Kaki began to recite the chant:**

_**Ecaep Fo Gnik, Sdnal Fo Rotcetorp. (Protector Of Lands, King Of Peace)**_  
><em><strong>Ecneserp Ruoy Ni Gnihton Si Live Ythgim Eht. (The Mighty Evil Is Nothing In Your Presence)<strong>_  
><em><strong>..Tsew Dna Tsae Htuos Htron Eht Fo Sdanl Ibonihs Eht Evas (Save The Shinobi Lands Of The North South East And West..)<br>**_

_**Ssenkrad Eht Si Ibuko (Okubi is the darkness)**_  
><em><strong>Thgil Eht Era Uoy (You are the light)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ibuko Eht Laes (Seal The Okubi)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thgil Suoethgir A Dlohpu (Uphold a righteous light)...<strong>_

**"Raaaaaaagh!" The Okubi cried as a sapphire embedded in the wall started to suck it's dark spirit up. "No! Not again!" It cried as it stretched it's dark tendrils out. Unluckily, it grabbed Neji and pulled it in with him.**

**"NO!" Kaki cried as pulled Neji out of the grasp. Using the speed of light, the tendrils wrapped around Kaki waist.**

**"Kaki!" Neji cried, his arms outstretched, but the tendrils were way too tight.**

**"No..Neji. You have to live. I don't mind if I die or not. Stay away from me!" Kaki kicked Neji's stomach, causing his to back off.**

**"Listen. I killed thousands of innocent humans in my life. You? Your pure, Neji. Pure. Unlike me. If I live, I will only cause trouble. Go back to the Leaf Village and forget that I even existed, okay?" Kaki said with a small smile was she closed her eyes, allowing her Hyuuga necklace and Shinobi Headband to fall.**

**"Goodbye..." Kaki's voice echoed around the room was she was dragged into the Sapphire.**

Neji was devastated as he yelled Kaki's name over and over again.

"KAKI! KAKI! KAKIII!"

"Neji..."The crowd of Shinobi behind him called as he cried, tears falling to the ground.

"Plink..Plink..."

"I am very sorry for your loss.."The voice spoke as Neji lost his temper.

"SORRY? Saying that won't bring Kaki back! GET HER BACK!" Neji yelled, panting from his outburst.

"I'm sorry. There is no way. All you can do is return to your village." The voice said as it dissapeared.

"No..." Neji cried as Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder. "Neji-san..all we can do is return. Kaki is never coming back." She said, apolojetic and sad.

Picking up her Shinobi Headband and Hyuuga Necklace, Tenten placed them in Neji's hands.

"You heard Kaki's last wish. She wants you to return, will you fulfill it?" Tenten said softly.

Just then, a small scroll fell out of Kaki's Hyuuga Pendant.

On it, words were written, in Kaki's handwriting:

_Neji,_  
><em>By the time you get this, I'm probally gone. Use the scrolls to return to Konoha.<em>

Neji was fueled by determination from the message only. "Kaki knew this was going to happen..."He cried as he unrolled the scroll tenderly. "Let's go back. Kaki's last wish, remember?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as the scroll glowed blue. A spell circle enveloped them as the familiar surroundings of Konoha appeared.

"Hokage's Residence!" Lee cried as he ran off to the big orange building in the village, better known as 'THE Hokage's Residence'

Bursting into the door,Lee saluted as Tsunade looked sadly at him.

"Mission Complete!" He cried, but Tsunade merely kept quiet.

Neji,Hinata,Tenten,Ino,Shikamaru and Sakura came in soon after, Tsunade then braced herself for Neji's rant. Surprisingly, it never came.

"I'm sorry Neji.."Tsunade said, with a knowing sound in her voice.

"You knew what happened?"Neji exclaimed in surprise.

"Kaki came to be sometime before the mission started to tell me about the Steel on her back...She was dying, it was obvious...I guess you know what happened next,hmm?" Tsunade said as she turned.

Neji stood open-mouthed at Tsunade. The truth hit him like a brick to the skull.

"I'll just have to take it..like a ninja. No tears." He mumbled.

_2 Years Later_

"Waah..Wah.." A toddler born into the Hyuuga Clan cried. She seemed to be Kaki's reincarnation to a few people, such as Hinata and Neji. She had Kaki's long black hair and her face. Neji was back to normal by then, beliving that the entire Okubi Saga would happen again...

And It Did. The Toddler Was Called Kaki, After The Fallen Konoha Hero.

_THE END_


	11. Author's Note

-Author's Note-

I hoped you liked the story,well, Happy Endings aren't really my thing. The newborn baby part was to make the ones who wanted a happy ending well..happier? The 'Chant' is really the whole sentance backwards.

Check out my next story, Blood Pawprint.


End file.
